Halloween Special
by kowalskilover12
Summary: This is my Halloween story. Have you ever wondered what the zoo animals would be like if they were monsters. Well this is the story to find out. Rated T for character death and very evil deeds.
1. the vampire: the begining

B: this is my Halloween special. You can send me what you think the other penguins or other zoo animals should be for Halloween. You can't use Kowalski because he already thought of.

Chapter one: the vampire: beginning.

**Nobody's pov**

Kowalski was in his lab. The lab had an old time look. It had many machines and papers lying around the floor. Kowalski stood at his desk working on what he called the good translator. It was suppose to bring out the good of people. He finally finished after 12 hours of working on it.

He got the machine ready. He hooked many blue and red wires around his head. But before he could attach the last wire skipper came into his lab. "Kowalski its lights out in ten" skipper told him. Kowalski sighed; he wouldn't get to test it tonight. He left the lab and got into bed.

Meanwhile in the lab. A dark figure walks out of the shadows and goes toward Kowalski's invention. He pulls out a red colored liquid and inserts it into Kowalski's machine. The dark shadow leaves afterwards and heads to the park. He pulls out a cell phone. "Sir I have inserted the liquid" the dark shadow said into the cell phone. "Good make sure only he uses it" a dark trailing voice says over the phone.

In the morning the date was 10/13/11. Or as we know October 13th of 2011. Almost Halloween. Kowalski gets out of bed and heads toward his lab. The dark shadow creature was in the lab as well. He saw Kowalski enter the lab. Everything is going as planed the shadow whispers to himself. Kowalski starts by attaching the blue and red wires to his head again. He attaches the last one and pressed the start button on the machine. The machine started up and sent a shock wave through Kowalski. But then the machine fizzled out and exploded. Kowalski was coughing and wondering what went wrong with his machine. He felt a little dizzy and went out of the lab and sat on his bed.

The dark shadow grinned. The mission went well. He shall tell his master in the morning.

B: so anyone wander what happened to Kowalski.

Danny: who is that dark shadow?


	2. the vampire: the close to the middle

K: part two to Halloween special.

B: I'm helping my sister with this.

Chapter two: the vampire: the close to middle part

**Nobody's pov**

Kowalski woke up on the date of October 14, 2011. He was not feeling too well so skipper let him stay at the base. Kowalski was sitting at the table eating fish. For some reason fish just didn't help him.

He was feeling dizzier than usual now. He got from the gray table and went to the entrance of their secret HQ. Maybe some fresh air might help him. When he got out his skin burned like hell. He quickly went back inside gasping at the pain.

Why did it hurt so much in the sun? He felt even more pain coming from his mouth. He went to look at the mirror, when he did there was no reflection at all. He couldn't believe this. He felt the inside of his mouth there were sharp objects inside. What is going on? He decided maybe it would blow over by night.

**At night…**

Kowalski couldn't fall asleep in his bed. He went outside and his skin didn't burn anymore. Kowalski figure changed. His eyes turned the color of blood red. Large fangs the color of bed sheets emerged from his beak. His white feathers turned as white as a dead person. He went inside the base and entered the lab. While he was in there he made a black and red cape like the one from a Dracula movie. He made an umbrella for daytime. Then he went back outside into the dark.

He looked across the landscape and seen a squirrel in the park. He goes over to the squirrel and smiles an evil smile. The squirrel looks up to him. But Kowalski had the upper hand and bit the squirrel. He left the park with his hunger satisfied.

He went to bed and his eye color turned back to blue. His white feathers to their normal white. He put the cloak somewhere hidden in his lab. His fangs then disappeared again.

K: well there's chapter two.

B: wow I think you really made him look like a vampire.

K: thank you. Please tell me what the other animals should be in this story.


	3. authors note

K: this is an author's note.

Authors note

I have some ideas for some of them. Please tell me if they are good ideas.

**Rico- werewolf**

**Private- evil wizard**

**Kowalski- vampire**

**Marlene- banshee**

**King Julian- Sainte [or known as demon]**

**Doris- sklila [know as water beast that captures men]**

By the way you can not send me one's for skipper, Maurice, or mort because they are supposed to change everyone back.


	4. the vampire: the middle and the werewolf

K: part four to Halloween special.

B: and we aren't getting any reviews.

K: I know sis it's disappointing.

Chapter four: the vampire: the middle and the werewolf.

**Kowalski pov**

I wake up to see skipper, rico, and private looking concerned. "What's wrong guys" I ask. "Kowalski Fred's dead" private said. "He is" I ask very shocked. Who could have killed Fred? "We don't know what did it but there were bite marks on his neck" skipper said. "Like a vampire" private said. "Private science doesn't allow the existence of vampires" I say. "Well something that bites did it" skipper says.

**The afternoon…**

"Guys did you guys hear" Marlene asked us. "What are you talking about Marlene" skipper asks her. "We have a vampire in the neighborhood" she says. "How would you know" skipper asks her. "Rico and I saw it last night" Marlene. All of our eyes turn towards rico. "Uhhhh… yeah" rico says. "Well what did this vampire look like and why were you guys out" skipper asks. "Well we were out because rico had to ask me something but we discovered this vampire after rico got bit by a wolf" Marlene says. We all look at rico again.

He lifts up his flipper and there was a bit mark. "Well anyway this vampire looked like a penguin, right rico" Marlene asks. "Uh-huh" rico said. "Yeah and it was as tall as Kowalski, had blood red colored eyes, was as pale as a dead person" Marlene said. "Oh and it had huge white fangs and wore a red and black cape like a vampire movie" she said.

"Alright Marlene, boys were doing a stakeout tonight" skipper told us. "Can I come too" Marlene asked. "Well of course Marlene you're the only one who knows what it looks like.

**At night…**

I was in my lab when all of a sudden I felt a huge pain. I bumped into my lab desk. I felt the pain for quite some time until it stopped.

**Nobody's pov**

Kowalski's figure changed again. His white fangs came out. He turned pale. His eyes turned back to blood red. And he took out his black and red cape and put it on. He exited the lab and headed towards the park.

**At the park…**

Kowalski enters the park. Marlene sees him. "There he is" she shouted. The penguins look over and see a black and red cape wearing penguin. The vampire penguin looks all around and then shrugs. He takes out an umbrella and holds it above him. "We don't know if that is a vampire" private said. The penguins go down to the vampire penguin. The vampire looks at them all thoroughly and smiles. That's when everyone notices his sharp teeth. "Wow big teeth" skipper said.

K: the end of chapter four.

B: what will they ask Kowalski?

K: what will happen with Rico's wolf bite?


	5. the werewolf and vampire fight

K: I and my sis are into chapter five.

B: why do you people not review only I and xxaznpenguin have reviewed? You people are mean.

Chapter five: the werewolf and vampire fight.

**Nobody's pov**

Rico couldn't help but feel a huge pain in his gut. The others were looking at the vampire too much to notice his pain. His body shifted and cracked his bones. Each bone made a sickening crack. His eyes turned the color of a yellow moon. He grew large black ears. Fur started popping out of his body. In his beak large teeth started forming. They grew wet and slime. He grew a huge black nose and his beak changed to a wolf style mouth.

His flippers turned to paws and he grew a thick black and white tail. After he stopped changing he howled at the moon. Everyone including Kowalski looked over and saw a huge black werewolf howling at the moon. The werewolf looked over to them with his yellow eyes and big white teeth. "Vampire's werewolf's, what's next" Marlene says. The vampire penguin jumped in front of them. The wolf growled at him. Kowalski looked at rico with such hatred.

Then rico jumped onto Kowalski and they wrestled each other. Rico bit Kowalski. Kowalski screamed out in pain. He held his side as he backed away. Rico now had blood dripping down his chin. Then the vampire talked "wow rico you sure can bite great" the vampire said. The werewolf spoke "thanks I try" the werewolf said. "Wait I'm lost" skipper said. "Well than normal non-freak penguin, I and rico haven't liked each other forever" Kowalski told him. "Yeah that's true, by the way Kowalski sorry about the bite" rico said. "Oh it's no problem how else will I get stronger without a real fight" Kowalski said. "Wait than why did you kill Fred" Marlene asked Kowalski. "Well a vampire's got to eat y'know" Kowalski replied. "Wait, wait guys don't you think it's strange there named rico and Kowalski when Kowalski and rico aren't here" private asked. "Y'know that is true" skipper replied.

K: the end of chapter five. Bye now.

B: review or I'll destroy you.

Jenna: now no need for violence.

Honey: I find it's weird why no one will review.


	6. the dark wizard: the begining

K: chapter six is up. Where is blueskymagrent anyway?

B: I'm back. [Comes in with a shovel].

K: why do you have a shovel?

B: oh I had to take care of someone who didn't review.

Chapter six: the dark wizard

**Nobody's pov**

**In the park…**

Vampire Kowalski and werewolf rico both stared at each other wandering how they should tell them. But then the sun came up. Vampire Kowalski and werewolf rico both screamed out in pain. The others were wondering what they could do to help. They looked at Kowalski and his vampire teeth disappeared. They got what was happening, they were changing back.

Kowalski skin turned back to the normal color of a penguin. His eyes turned to blue. And he fell to the ground. They looked to rico. His paws turned to flippers and his back paws turned to penguin feet. His white teeth disappeared. His fur went back into his skin and his tail turned stubby like a penguin. His ears disappeared and his eyes turned to blue. He fell to the ground as well.

The others approached them and they saw they were rico and Kowalski. "Kowalski and rico" Marlene said. Kowalski sat up and so did rico. Kowalski quickly realized he was in the sun. He took out his black umbrella and held it above his head. Rico rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Rico, Kowalski when did you guys become a vampire and a werewolf" skipper asked. "What are you talking about skipper" Kowalski asked.

**At the penguins headquarters…**

"So you guys don't remember a thing about last night" skipper asked them again. "Nope" rico said. "Not really skipper" Kowalski said. "Well were there anytime you guys realized you felt different" skipper asked. "Nope" rico said. "Well…" Kowalski said. "Well what Kowalski" skipper asked. Now everyone including rico was interested. "When I was testing my new invention I felt dizzy" Kowalski said. Everyone quickly headed towards the lab.

In the lab… they went inside to find the invention. "hey I think I found it" Marlene shouted. They go over to her and see her pointing to blown up blue device. They looked to Kowalski to make sure. "Yeah that's it" Kowalski said. Marlene touched an open pouch on the inside and it started squirting out a red liquid. Marlene was the only one to get covered in it.

"Rico taste test" skipper says. Rico goes over to Marlene. He picks some of the sticky red stuff and tastes it. "Well what does it taste like" skipper said. "Blood" rico said. "Blood but I don't even have that mixture" Kowalski stated. "Men I think we have sabotage" skipper says. All of sudden the lights go out. They hear a girly scream and they immediately know its Kowalski. But then they hear a manly scream which was rico. The lights turn back on. They see rico and Kowalski are gone. They failed to notice that private was missing too.

K: to be continued.


	7. the dark wizard: the middle

Jenna: kowalskilover12 is sick today so we'll be writing it.

Chapter 7: the dark wizard: the middle.

**Nobody's pov**

Private was in a huge dark room with lights the color of orange. He was struggling in the cage he was in. a pink robe wearing girl with pink colored eyes came in. "hello master private" she said. "Master" private questioned. She didn't reply instead she pushed a blue colored button on a metal control system. The cage lit up with lightning. Private screamed out. He was put into a yellow lightning colored ball.

**In rico's room…**

Rico looked around the room he was in. the walls were colored thick brown. There was a machine on the other side that was purple and red. There was also a table with a bunch of chemicals and things. Rico himself was in a cage the color of the jewel known as amber. A big black werewolf came up to him. "Greetings master rico" the black wolf said. "Huh" rico said. But the wolf did not answer he pulled rico up to the cage entrance and forced a green colored liquid down him. The black wolf left. Rico felt very tired. He fell asleep in the cage.

**Kowalski's room…**

Kowalski took a look at his surroundings too. The walls were purple. The floor was black. On the wall in front of him there were dead animals. That got him very scared and hungry at the same time. A vampire came up to him. "Hello master Kowalski" the vampire said. "Master" Kowalski said just like private. The vampire took Kowalski in front of emerald colored cage. He opened Kowalski beak forcefully and pushed a red colored liquid down him. He left after that. Kowalski was coughing. He fainted after he was down coughing.

K: the end of chapter seven

B: goodbye. [Still has shovel]. If you don't review I mean that literally.


	8. the dark wizard, singing addition

K: I finally updated.

Jenna: yeah sorry we were gone so long.

Honey: we will be showing a song known as this is Halloween by Danny elfman and the nightmare before Christmas.

Chapter 8: the dark wizard.

**Nobody's pov**

**With skipper and Marlene**

"Where did they go" Marlene asked skipper while they were walking along the park. "I don't know but this will find them" he held up a tracking device. "This is supposed to find anything within 20 miles" he stated. 30 minutes later. "I think we found them" Marlene said while looking at a blue broken down building.

**With Kowalski, rico, and private**

Kowalski and rico finally wake up. "Uggh what happened" Kowalski said. Rico just grunted. They look across the room and see private in a glowing yellow ball. "Private" Kowalski said staring at the young ones position. Rico tied to break out of the prison. "It's no use rico you can't get out" a dark sinister voice said.

"What do you want" Kowalski asked. "Oh Kowalski keep your patience it will be done in a minute. Rico was pulled out of his cage followed by Kowalski. They were both strapped down to a table. Than the sinister voices started to sing…

_Boys and girls of every age  
>wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

Kowalski and rico strangle while the voices continued to sing.

_Come with us and you will see  
>this, our town of Halloween<em>

They got strapped down harder. "It will be over soon" the pink wizard said to Kowalski then stoked his cheek like a mother.

_This is Halloween; this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

The pink wizard pulled a lever. Kowalski and rico soon fell into a deep sleep.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>in this town of Halloween<em>

Skipper and Marlene enter and see the pink wizard and werewolf. They look over to see private in a glowing yellow ball. Kowalski and rico fainted on tables.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

The werewolf sang. His eyes looking over to Kowalski and rico.

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

The pink wizard sang. She walked over to the tables.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

They all sang. The pink wizard patted Kowalski head. The werewolf stared down at rico. The vampire glared at private. Kowalski got up but his eyes were red. Rico got up but his eyes were colored greenish-yellow. Private woke up and his eyes were purple.

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<br>everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Kowalski sang. He put on a glare and a sly smile in the mix.

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

Rico sang. He had a wicked smile on his face.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
>something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

Private sang adding pausing tension in the air.

_Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

Rico, the werewolf, and the pink wizard sang.

_Aren't you scared?_

Rico sings. He seems really happy about it.

_Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

Private and the pink wizard sang.

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

They all sang.

_In our town of Halloween!_

They all sang.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_

They all sang with smiles on their faces.

_Don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

Rico sings.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home  
>everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

Everyone sings.

_La la la la-la la_

_La la la la-la la_

The end of song.

K: this song does not belong to me again. It belongs to Danny elfman and the night before Christmas.

Jenna: it's a great song.


	9. the final ending

K: the last and probably the longest chapter I ever made.

Jenna: please enjoy

Chapter nine: the final time.

**Nobody's pov**

It was a dark and stormy night. The bell in the tower rang in the distance. The lemurs walk down the pathway. "Maurice where is my royal bouncy" king Julian said. "at your kingdom" Maurice answered. "I like to bounce" mort announced. Then the lemurs spot a shiny object in the grass. King Julian picks up the object. "hey look it looks like thee mask on that show" king Julian stated.

King Julian puts the mask on. Suddenly the mask starts to glow. The mask than gets glued onto king Julian. Then a machete appears in his hand. Mort screams loudly. Maurice and mort both run away at the fastest pace they could manage. They listen in the silence for a sound. They hear Jason Voorhees signature song coming. _Shh…shh…kill…kill…_

Then they hear nothing. But a sound came from the bush. They look inside to find Marlene and skipper in it. "hey people already got here" skipper said. "skipper and Marlene" mort said. "what are you guys doing here" Maurice asked them. "we're hiding from private, Kowalski, and rico" Marlene answered. "weird we're hiding from king Julian" mort said. "Julian is infected too" skipper asked. "yup" mort said. All of them went to the penguin's headquarters. "so how do we cure them" Marlene asked.

"not sure Marlene" skipper said. They go into Kowalski's lab. They find a strange medallion with fire ringed along it. They pick it up and find a note attached to it. The note read…

_Dear skipper, Marlene, Maurice, and mort,_

_If you are reading this then it is too late for me. I have figured out my problem. I am a vampire. This means that rico and private are close to becoming Halloween styled as well. The only way to cure us is to place the medallion on the mantel in proatori before 6:00 pm on Sunday. Good luck._

_Your vampire friend,_

_Andrew Kowalski_

So that's what they have to do. They take the medallion and start out the entrance of the base. The walk for miles through hail and ice and billiards. They arrive at proatori on Sunday at 3:15 pm. They go up to the mantel and place the medallion on it. They then read the script and the metal glows a fiery red color.

They return home to find everything is back to normal. Mort is hugging king Julian's feet. Maurice is back to listening to king Julian. King Julian is being annoying. Private is his cheerful self. Kowalski is back to making useless science things for the team. Rico is back to exploding things and being psychotic.

All well it end well.

K: happy Halloween to all and to all a good night.

Jenna: later. By the way you better watch out for Jason for he's coming for you next.

Honey: the end.


End file.
